


The Price

by tevinterhexe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterhexe/pseuds/tevinterhexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris knows Anders doesn't charge his patients money, but there is a price he'll have to pay for healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

It wasn’t unusual for the clinic to be fully occupied around this time of day. The mage already got his hands full examining a girl who seemed to have trouble breathing when Aveline and Isabela brought him in. Fenris leaned onto them unable to hold himself up without their support. He only treaded with his left leg, while trying to ignore the pain in the other one and keep it as still as possible.

His right leg was a mess. Fenris had risked a quick glance at it after the battle, but his stomach had not agreed with this decision. He had seen worse, but then again it wasn’t really the same when it was someone else being badly wounded.

At least the pain got more bearable. Or maybe that was the blood loss making him dizzy.

Aveline steered him into the direction of one of the empty cots and helped him to lie down, while Isabela exchanged a few words with the mage. Probably explaining the situation. Or maybe she was just guessing the colour of his underclothes. He could not be the only one she bothered about this, could he?

“We have to go now and meet Hawke at the Keep, Fenris”, Aveline thankfully interrupted his thoughts. “But I’ll come by your mansion later, alright?”

_To make sure you’re ok._

She did not say it, but Fenris heard it all the same and it made him smile a little. He gave a small nod, an answer as well a sign that her concern was appreciated. Aveline was a good friend and he knew she felt guilty having to leave him before he was healed. Maybe she also felt guilty for leaving him alone with Anders, but if that was the case she needn’t have worried.

Aveline was already on the way to the door, when she turned around and looked impatiently towards Isabela. “Get a move on, Isabela, and let Anders do his job! You can ask him later about whatever rash you have this time. Hawke’s waiting.”

The pirate made an effort to look scandalized, but then she grinned and followed Aveline outside. Fenris heard them exchange some playful bickering, but he could not quite make out the words.

With Aveline gone he had no one left to distract him from the enormous pain in his leg. How fortunate he didn’t have to stand or walk anymore. He felt rather lightheaded. Damn this mage! What took him so long?  With difficulty Fenris looked to where Anders was still healing the young girl. Judging by the desperate gasp for air her condition was truly severe. He gritted his teeth. He could wait a while longer.

Anders let his glowing hands hover over the girl’s neck and chest, not quite touching but almost. The rhythmical circles he moved his hand in had a calming way about them. Just watching was... soothing.

“Take a deep breath!” Anders said once the gasping became less frantic. “Does it hurt still? Does your throat feel restricted in any way?”

The girl said no and touched her neck timidly as if she was afraid to suffocate again any minute now. When nothing like that happened her face beamed with joy and she hugged Anders tightly. “Thank you, Serah Healer. Thank you very much.”

Before long Anders was also hugged by a man and woman, who presumably were the kid’s parents. “You saved her, Anders. May the Maker bless you for all you have done! How can we ever repay you? We know you don’t take coin...”

“There’s no need for you to repay me. I’ll take your thanks and the knowledge that I saved a life today and that is enough.”

This earned the mage another round of thank yous and hugs and a shy kiss on the cheek from the little girl. Fenris watched the scene from his cot and could help but think that there was in fact a price to pay for Anders’ healing. It just wasn’t the kind of payment you could easily see and you definitely could not touch it. Anders didn’t even have to ask for it. Looking into the happy faces of the family, the adoring looks they had for the mage, it was plain to see they already paid the price.

They repaid him with love and to Anders their love was more valuable than money.

“I’m sorry you had to wait” Anders came over to Fenris’ cot as soon as the girl and her family were gone. “How bad is it? Isabela said something about your leg.”

“It looks worse than it is.”

“Uh-hu. Let me have a look. Maker’s breath, Fenris, did a dragonling mistook you for a chew toy?”

“Mabari actually.”

“See, I knew I had my reasons for being a cat person.” Despite the pain in his leg he laughed. It was a dry, strained laugh, more like a grunt really, but it made Anders smile. “I’m going to starting healing you now.”

 _Yes please!_ He thought. Or maybe he said it out loud, because the mage looked at him in a strange kind of way. He always warned Fenris before healing him, in a way asking him for permission. It wasn’t necessary anymore as far as Fenris was concerned, but he had yet to tell Anders. Actually there was quite a lot he had yet to tell. “Do it. I won’t rip your heart out for using magic on me. Just... It hurts.”

The blue glow surrounding Anders’ hands shouldn’t have been such a comforting sight. It was a sign of magic and he should hate and fear it, but he remembered the past occasions he had to be healed by Anders far too vividly. He remembered how it made him feel.

There was a price to pay for Anders’ healing touch.

The pain in his leg faded and left Fenris with feelings of love and gratitude instead.

“How does it feel? I think I healed everything. Can you try to walk a bit?” Anders offered him a hand to help him stand up and seemed surprised, when Fenris took it.

Doing as instructed he walked around the clinic for a short time, although he could already feel his leg was fine. The pain was completely gone. He turned to the mage, nodded and walked the few steps back to him. “It’s healed.”

He hesitated. The words sounded easy enough in his head, but speaking them out loud proved to be more difficult. “Thank you, Anders.”

There was more, but the words didn’t make it past his lips. Fenris cursed inwardly. He had always been bad with words, there was no denying it. Alright, his actions would have to speak for him then. He took the last step separating the two of them. Placing a hand on the back of Anders’ head he looked him straight in the eye and slowly pulled him closer. But before their lips could meet the mage had to object, of course.

“Fenris, what in Andraste’s name are you doing?” Typically. Anders’ policy favoured words over actions. The complete opposite to Fenris’.

“Losing my mind. Repaying you. Loving you. One of those three. Now be quiet, mage, and let me kiss you!”

For once Anders did as he was told.


End file.
